


I wouldn't mind

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [7]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Bedsharing, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, SnowBaz, Watford, good old beautiful fluff, just fluff, simon accidentally sets his bed on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Baz and Simon share a bed since Simon kind of lit his on fire.





	I wouldn't mind

BAZ

When I open the bedroom door, I’m met by a thick cloud of grey smoke. Even though I close my mouth, I still breathe in a mouthful of it and it burns in my lungs. I duck down to avoid breathing in more smoke and walk in to the room. Snow is standing in the middle of it, desperately trying to spell the fire out. There’s panic in his voice and the fire on his side of the room shows no sign of stopping. He turns around when he hears me coughing and stops casting spells for a second.  
“Baz!” he shouts. “Help!”  
I’m not exactly thrilled about helping Snow with anything, but the room is on fire and it’s my room as well as his, so of course I’m going to help.   
“Make a wish!” I shout, and the fire becomes considerably smaller. I repeat the spell, and the fire dies out. I look at the blackened remains of Snow’s bed and then up at him. His face is red and sweaty, and there are scorch marks on his shirt.  
“What the fuck happened here?”  
“I set the bed on fire.”  
“No shit, Snow. Why did you set the bed on fire?”  
“It was an accident! Do you have to be a dick about it?”  
“Well I put it out for you, didn’t I? Now open the window before the smoke suffocates us both.”  
Snow does as I say and then starts walking towards the door.  
“I’m going to get Penny. She probably knows a spell to get rid of smoke.”  
I leave the room as well, and walk out on the lawn to get some fresh air. My throat is burning from the smoke.

 

SIMON

Penny has no trouble spelling the smoke away, and soon you can breathe safely in the room. Just like Baz, Penny questions how the hell I accidentally set my bed on fire. Truth be told, I’m not sure either. Baz and I got in a fight about something and I got mad. I can’t control my magic, and I kind of went off after he left. I’m glad Baz came back when he did, because I couldn’t have put the fire out by myself, but I’m not very happy he got to see that. He must think I’m completely useless, setting beds on fire and not even being able to put them out again. 

 

BAZ

When I return to the room to go to bed, Snow is standing in the middle of the floor, seemingly in deep thought. I ignore him and go to the bathroom to get changed, but when I step out of the bathroom again he's still standing there. 

“What is it Snow?”  
“Well I went up here to go to bed but then I realised that… I don’t have one.”  
He’s right. The remains of his bed are definitely not sturdy enough to sleep in, and his sheets are practically ash.   
“I still don’t understand how you accidentally set it on fire though.”   
“How is that the important part of this? I went off, okay? I went off in the room and my bed caught on fire. Are you happy now?”   
He went off? But he was alone in the room, I was only gone for maybe half an hour and when I came back the bed was on fire so…  
Fuck. The suggestion slips out of my mouth before I can think it through.  
“You can take my bed tonight.” Crowley, why would I say that?  
“What? Why?”  
“Well, you went off because of me, right? So it’s my fault that you don’t have a bed.”  
Simon stares at me like he’s trying to think of a way this could be part of a plan, but seems to decide that I’m probably actually being nice.  
“And where would you sleep? On the floor? That’s not fair, you helped me put the fire out. We’re even.”  
Crowley, why would he choose now of all times to be nice to me?  
“It’s my fault that you don’t have a bed! We’re not even! Just accept my bed, I can sleep fine on the floor.”  
“I’m not letting you sleep on the floor! If it wasn’t for you we might not even have a floor!”  
“If it wasn’t for me, you would have a bed! You’re not sleeping on the floor!”  
“Then why don’t we both sleep in the bed?”  
I want to say no. I want to protest, I want to make Simon sleep in the bed by himself. I want to pretend that the idea of sharing a bed with him is unthinkable and gross to me. I want my brain to win over my heart. But I’m so, so weak.  
“Fine!” I blurt out.  
“Fine!” he responds.

These beds really aren’t meant to hold two people. Snow and I have to curl up right next to each other, some part of us touching no matter what position we lie in. But Snow doesn’t protest. He doesn’t tell me that he’s changed his mind and that he’d rather sleep on the floor, or admit that it was my fault and that I should leave. He just pulls some of the blanket over himself and turns his back to me.  
“Well goodnight then Snow” I say.  
“Goodnight” he responds and then adds “And Baz, if I wake up as a vampire I’ll stab you through the heart.” Then he doesn't say anything else, and pretty soon he's fallen asleep.

It takes me a lot longer. It’s hard to calm down when Simon is so close to me that we’re touching, and his bronze curls are spread out over my pillow. He sleeps shirtless, and his skin is hot against mine. I’m not sure if I’m smelling him or if the room still smells like smoke, but I think it’s a mixture of both. When I’m this close to him, I can feel his magic practically buzzing under his skin, and it’s making my head spin. I thank magic that he’s asleep, because my heart is beating like crazy.   
When I finally fall asleep, all my dreams are about Simon.

 

SIMON

I wake up early in the morning with my arms around Baz. He’s still peacefully asleep, and his chest is slowly rising and falling. I don’t want to wake him up, so I lay perfectly still. His skin is smooth and cool and the pale morning sunlight makes his face look soft and harmless. Right now it’s easy to forget that we’re supposed to be arch enemies. Right now we could be anything, because Baz is sleeping in my arms and I don’t think I mind.

 

BAZ

When I wake up I’ve forgotten that Snow and I are sharing a bed, so at first I’m confused by how clearly I can smell him. Then I realise that he’s holding me in his arms and for a second I’m convinced I haven’t actually woken up. Even though it feels way too real to be a dream, I’m afraid it will disappear as soon as I open my eyes. So for a little while, I just lay there. Snow must still be asleep, or he would have moved long ago. I decide that it must be real after all, and slowly open my eyes. I’m still in his arms. Convinced that he’s asleep, I carefully turn my head to look at him.  
“Good morning” he whispers, and my head jerks back a bit. He’s awake? What the hell?  
“Snow” I say quietly. “you’re holding me.”  
His face turns bright red.   
“I’m sorry, I woke up like this and I didn’t want to wake you and-“ he stutters.  
“No it’s… it’s fine. I don’t mind” I respond, because apparently I’ve lost all sense of self preservation. The blush spreads to Simon’s ears, and I can feel his heartbeat through his chest.  
“I… don’t think I mind either.”   
I turn around to face him properly, and inch closer to him.  
“Would you mind if I held you as well?” I ask, and now I’m blushing too. Simon shakes his head and I wrap my arms around him. I rest my head where his shoulder meets his neck, and his warmth and scent are overwhelming. I know that he can feel my heart rate increasing but it’s fine, because I can feel his pulse so I know it’s mutual. 

I don’t know how long we lie like that for, but neither of us want to move. We stay in my bed, intertwined, safe from the outside world. I don’t know what this means or what it will mean when it’s over, and I’m scared that Simon will pretend it never happened once we get up. So I don’t get up. I just lay in his arms, trying to memorise every detail of this moment. If he never lets me close to him again, I want to remember exactly how he smells. I want to remember how soft he is, and how hot his skin is against mine. I want to be able to paint a perfect picture of his moles and freckles in my mind, and I want to remember the lock of hair that’s brushing my cheek. I never want my hands to forget what it’s like to touch him, in case I never get to do it again. 

When Snow finally moves, my heart skips a beat. Is he going to leave? Is he going to tell me to pretend this never happened? I prepare myself for heartbreak, but it doesn't come.  
He’s still holding me. I didn’t realise I’d been holding my breath while he shifted position, but I notice how I start breathing again when it’s clear he’s not leaving. He’s just moved his head so that we’re looking at each other. Our eyes lock, and I feel safe again. I could look into his eyes forever, even though they’re not that extraordinary. They’re more than good enough for me. He moves his hand to my face to brush a lock of hair out of my eyes, and I can feel his heart rate increase.  
“Baz” he whispers. “Would you mind if I kissed you?” My stomach does a summersault.  
“No. I wouldn’t mind at all” I breathe, and Simon closes the gap between us. 

Simon’s lips are soft and his kiss washes all my worries away. My chest fills with golden sunlight, and my mind goes almost completely blank. All I can think is that I never want to stop kissing Simon Snow.

 

SIMON

I pull away to breathe, and I immediately miss the feeling of kissing Baz. He’s breathless and flustered, and the fact that I did that to him makes my stomach fluttery. He pulls me closer and then we’re kissing again, and it’s just as good as the first time. 

We keep kissing until my mouth is sore, and even then I don’t want to stop. I have no idea when I started wanting to kiss Baz, because if you asked me yesterday if I wanted to kiss him I would’ve said no, and yet I feel like I’ve wondered what his lips would feel like since forever. And when I do kiss him, it feels like fulfilling a lifelong dream. Crowley, I should have set my bed on fire earlier.   
I wonder if Baz has wanted to kiss me for a long time.

When we finally do stop kissing, it’s almost the middle of the day. We only stop because Baz sits up and goes “holy shit Simon, it’s Friday!”  
And he’s right. We’ve missed several classes, and we hurry out of bed to get dressed.

 

BAZ

We run out of the room, down the stairs and across the lawn together. How could I forget we have classes today?  
…Actually it’s not that surprising, Simon’s kissing could probably make me forget an ongoing apocalypse. When we’ve almost reached the classroom, I grab Simon’s arm.   
“Hey” I say. “The… kissing and stuff… Did it mean anything to you?”   
He turns around and looks me in the eyes.  
“It meant everything.”  
“So… Would you mind if people found out?”  
“No” he says with a smile. “I wouldn’t mind at all.”   
Then he grabs my hand, and we walk in to the classroom together.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't some fluff nice after yesterday's horrible death?
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment if you liked it! They make my day!


End file.
